


A Rather Compromising Position

by LackadaisicalLass



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Alucard’s tongue, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackadaisicalLass/pseuds/LackadaisicalLass
Summary: Seras, while experiencing some difficulties with her vampiric abilities manages to get herself stuck in a wall.Warnings: Smutty juvenile vampire smut. This is my first fic, originally posted to Tumblr before my account was deleted. I’m not sure if this should be characterized as or mature explicit.





	A Rather Compromising Position

Seras cursed her damned optimism. This was a mistake, an easily avoidable on at that! But curiosity had, well not killed the cat she was already dead, but put her in a very embarrassing position. Really, it was her masters fault, he just had to make things look so easy. Not to mention his teaching methods, which were nonexistent at best, downright sadistic at worst. 

Seres had attempted to phase through a wall, and she’d succeeded!...Technically, she had phased through...just not quite all the way. In fact, she’s phased almost exactly half way through one of the walls of Hellsing manor before she’d gotten well and truly stuck. Waist up on one side, Seras paled (if a vampire could be said to pale) at the thought of what her lower half looked like trapped on the other side of the wall. It had all started out so promising, willing her body to that swirling black mist her master so often employed. In her new incorporeal state she’d been able to feel the spaces in between things, the void that opened for her in otherwise solid objects. She was doing it! Until the most minuscule, tiny, ought to have been inconsequential, lapse in concentration had snapped her back into a solid form. Seras couldn’t even recall what distraction had even triggered the disaster, it felt like hours ago now. 

In actuality, it had been about 45 minutes. Still, a very long time to be stuck bisected by a wall. It wasn’t painful by any means, not that she hadn’t gotten used to her fair share of pain during her time fighting on behalf the Hellsing organization. It was just terribly awkward, and supremely humiliating. Seres sighed, her upper body wilting against the wall until her elbows rested against it, resting her chin on her hands. It appeared she was going to be stuck for a while. Thankfully, the manor was somewhat understaffed at the moment, thus largely unoccupied so no one had yet witnessed her unfortunate position. 

Yet.

It was at that moment when a very unwelcome tingle crept into the back of her mind. No no nononono.   
“Police girl.” the smug condescension rang out clear as a bell in Seras’ mind.  
“...yes, master?” Seras tried and failed to sound unconcerned.  
“What are you doing?”   
“Nothing at the moment master.” as she was damn sure he could tell.  
“Nothing? Hardly, I’d say you’re doing a fine job of livening up the walls of this old manor” Seras squeaked as she felt the whisper of a cool gloved hand across her-  
“MASTER!”  
He continued unbothered “certainly, I can’t recall anything quite so whimsical adorning the walls since sir Integra was a tottering infant armed with a fountain pen.” He punctuated his sentence with a light pat on her rump.   
“I’d gladly stop ‘adorning’ the walls if you would kindly instruct me on how to remove myself.”  
“Now why would I do that? Clearly you have the skills to get you this far, you simply need the right motivation to follow through” Seras was having a hard time contemplating the potential connotations of that statement, with her mind somewhat preoccupied with what felt like the large gloved hand of her master slowly kneading one ass cheek.

If vampires could blush. Seras' hands flew to her mouth to muffle a cry of surprised indignation. She loathed to admit it, but Seras may have had a teeny tiny crush on her master. Hardly anything really, the kind of incidental crush one had on something faraway and untouchable. Someone you knew would never return your feelings. Like a celebrity, or fictional character. Now, what should have been a harmless juvenile crush was bubbling up in her again, as Alucard ran a single finger between the fabric of the top band of her left stocking, and the skin of her thigh. She tried to squirm away, but she was entirely immobilized by her unfortunate stuck-in-a-wall predicament. 

The finger slipped under the top band of her stocking. Her leg tensed. The trespassing finger was joined by a second, toying with the top band of the stocking against her inner thigh. Seras tried not to tremble at contact. Really, she was being ridiculous, he was hardly even touching her. Why was she so easily affected? The mischievous fingers slowly, torturously, dragged the stocking down the length of her leg. The fabric that had sheathed her leg now bunched up at the top of her boots. The stocking had hardly been a protective layer to begin with, but now without it, the newly exposed skin felt so vulnerable, sensitized to the cool drifting air of the manor hallway. 

A low rolling chuckle crept into her mind, tingling its way down her spine to- “You’ve gone quiet police girl.” Alucard moved his hand to her other leg to tease the band of her stocking. Panicking she tensed her legs, clamping her knees together inadvertently trapping Alucards treacherous hand between her thighs. The chuckle came again with new fervor. 

Seras was faced with a dilemma. She knew her master was one of the most monstrous bastards to walk the planet, a murderous man eating conqueror, capable of unimaginable evil. She also knew, somehow, that if she asked her master to stop he would. Alucard tormented her, true. It just seemed that was his favorite form of communication, but he knew her limits. Alucard seemed to enjoy pushing the ones closest to him till they cracked, but not broke. Seras knew he would stop, knew that was what he was asking in his way, but did she really want him too? 

The hand between her thighs was large, strong, and experienced beyond her imagination. Seras was a virgin, not a nun. She swore no oath of celibacy, and it felt good to be touched, not in the heat of battle, not trading blows with a monster set on killing her. This was the first non violent touch she’d felt in a long time, perhaps even since the night Alucard had first turned her and held her as she died. Why did it feel so wrong to want to be touched in a way that felt good? And why had the physical contact of violence become her accepted norm? It didn’t have to be that way, she could allow this touch if she wanted. Her body made the decision, before her mind finally settled on its conclusion. Her knees parted, only slightly, but it was enough to convey what she wanted. 

“More” The thought flowed softer than incense smoke from Seras to her sire. 

A second hand joined the first, quickly dispatching her remaining stocking before trailing back up her legs to toy suggestively with the hem of her skirt. He ran his hands along the seams of her skirt, the corse fabric contrasting beautifully with the silky skin he knew waited just underneath. Alucard hooked his thumbs under the hem of Seras’ skirt hiking the fabric up over her pert rump to bunch around her waist, revealing sky blue panties dotted with delicate white poka dots. He traced a finger around one dot musing at the whimiscal fabric before trailing his finger down to where the fabric had been darkened by the moist desire seeping from between Seras’ legs. 

Seras felt a shift her masters energy, from usual smug mischief, to something darker. The lust was palpable, but her master did nothing, no more mocking remarks, no more teasing caresses. If the mere weight of his presence wasn’t so overwhelming, she might have assumed he’d left. Bastard, what was he waiting for? Was he just going to leave her like this, hot bothered and stuck in a damn wall? Desire and irritation warred inside Seras, she shot one leg out in a savage kick to express her discontent. Her master caught the offending limb easily, gloved hand wrapped firmly around her ankle.

“More what?” Alucard let the words hang in the air.

Seras blushed furiously, or felt she would if it were physically possible, vile sadistic egomaniacal bastard! He was going to make her spell it out for him! Her neck grew hot at the idea of giving voice to any of the fantasies she’d allowed herself to indulge in. It was wholly mortifying. Her captured leg trembled in Alucards grasp. More what? She wanted more caresses, more strong hands on her thighs. Seras wanted relief from the writhing maddening tension that had been building in her core since she first tasted blood. She wanted satisfaction! She wanted—

“You.”

Alucard shifted his grip on her ankle, drawing her leg up high. Seras felt his lips on her calf, she felt them move reveling the cool smoothness of his teeth. The back of her neck burned as she imagined what she looked like on the other side of the wall, pulled nearly into a vertical spit, her master lavishing open mouthed kisses and bites up her leg. She shuddered as she felt his serpentine tongue against the back of her knee. When his mouth reached her inner thigh the strength of her standing leg faltered. Alucard tsk’d “Come now police girl, I’ve barely started. That a progeny of mine is so susceptible to this kind of treatment is disgraceful.” 

Seras’ fingernails dug into the wall, susceptible? Of course she was bloody susceptible! Up until this point she’d never so much as kissed before and now—Seras let out a sound, a barely audible little cry, but in the empty hallways it seemed to echo, as Alucard sunk his fangs into soft skin of inner thigh. “Bloody hell master, that hurts!”

“Does it?” he ran a gloved finger along her panties, taunting her at the moisture that had collected. Alucard lapped at the healing wound as his fingers ran teasingly along the lacy hem. She was so eager, so ready for him, but his desire to draw things out till she had completely lost herself and was begging for release, outweighed the growing tension in his loins.   
“You’re wearing entirely too much clothing police girl.” He smirked as he felt the leg in his grip quiver. She was too easy to read. Alucard deftly removed the boot and stocking from the captive leg, and there was an audible huff from the other side of the wall. Not what she was hoping for? He lowered and released her leg.   
“The other one.” He waited for her to lift the other leg, it was probably stubbornness more than nervousness that kept it firmly on the floor. Need finally winning out over obstinance she lifted the other leg. Alucard removed the boot, but took his time with the stocking. The toe seam pinched between fingers as he drew the stocking off inch by inch delighting in the way the fabric glided over her slender ankles. She really did have shapely legs.

He was torturing her, that’s it Seras decided. He was going to work her into frenzied sex starved mess and then leave her half undressed trapped in a wall, for laughs! Seras wanted to scream in frustration but knew if she opened her mouth a very different sound was likely to escape. The evil bastard! She couldn’t do anything about it, and he knew it!...that wasn't entirely true, was it? She could still phase the rest of the way through, make her escape and pretend this debacle never happened. That is if could manage the same concentration she had before this disaster. Which would be considerably more difficult with her masters hands working their nefarious mischief up and down her legs. A challenge, that’s all, she’d managed to muddle her way through far more extenuating circumstances. 

Seras to a deep breath, closed her eyes, and flattened her palms against the wall. She felt it’s substance, the paint and plaster solid, but she wasn’t. Seras was blood and smoke, she could exist in the spaces between the solid and tangible, and the shadowed intangible place only she and her master could explore. She just needed to concentrate.

A gloved hand slid up her leg, thumb against her inner thigh, dangerously close to her core. 

Concentrate. 

His fingers slipped under the leg band of her panties, playfully shifting to hook around the fabric, and then he tugged. Seras gave a small squeak of alarm.

Concentrate!

Without thinking she planted her feet wide, in an effort to make it more difficult for him to pull down her knickers. In the process opening her legs wide for Alucard’s exploration.

Alucard was enjoying himself thoroughly, she was so delightfully reactive. With her thighs so nicely parted, he had unfettered access to what waited between, quivering with anticipation. Alucard relieved himself of his right glove and without the slightest hesitation began to work his fingers over her panties against her dripping slit.

Any concentration Seras had shattered at his brazen touch. Her knees faltered and her body arched against the restraint of the wall. Why? How could his fingers feel so astronomically different than her own? Yes, his hand was much larger, but the movement of his fingers was so similar to the way she moved hers while working out sexual frustration. Maybe it was situational. The fact that it was his hand, the way she was restrained, in a public part of the manor no less. Anyone could walk by and witness the obscene display. Seras covered her face with her hands, desperately trying to hold back the moans threatening to escape her lips.

“Now, I believe you’d prefer I remove these in one piece?” ‘or should I tear them off?’ Seras finished in her mind.

Obediently, she brought her trembling legs together. All thoughts of escape evaporating as he slid his last obstacle down her legs. She felt two long fingers slide along her labia, making her acutely aware of how wet she’d become. Again and again he touched her patiently, methodically, making the tension between her hips twist unbearably. It wasn’t enough, her upper body grew fevered at his teasing. Her skin tingling, breasts aching for his touch, and just when she thought she couldn’t bare anymore, one digit entered her frictionlessly. Her body grew taught, and as he added a second finger to the first and together drew out slowly barely caressing a spot inside her that made her vision go white. He pulled the moan that been trapped inside her out like silk. The sweet sound stretched down the empty hallway, inviting calamity. Somehow, Seras didn’t care anymore. The people of Hellsing manor had witnessed the most violent and horrifying things this planet had to offer, this perversion wouldn’t even faze them. She didn’t care, all she cared about was the delicious touch that had her insides trembling with need.

This girl, his police girl, had surprised him again. She had endured agony no living creature could imagine silently, and yet she was still so sensitive. She was coming undone at the barest touch. He worked his fingers in and out, delighting in the way she trembled and arched onto her toes at his touch. Alucard wondered what kind of expression she was making on the other side of the wall. He plunged his fingers in to the knuckle and scissored them against her walls, arousal surging through him at the marvelous sound she made. He wanted to make her scream. Rob her of the capacity for speech, and reveal the untethered instinct driven beast that she kept so cruelly caged within. She was a monster just as he was, and he wanted her to revel in it as he did. What a magnificent pair of abominations they’d make. He grazed his thumb over her pearl, her inner thighs trembled. He’d coax her into ecstasy, just as he’d coaxed her into the night. 

His thumb worked in circles over her clit as his fingers thrust into her relentlessly, The other hand deliciously gripping her thigh, and still she wanted more. She panted, her upper body nearly collapsed against the wall, rendered weak by the mounting need for release. 

“Master please” It sounded pathetic to Seras' own ears, so cliche, but he was indeed her master, her sire. The power he held over her was written into their very nature as vampires. How could she do anything but submit?

“Yes police girl?”

She didn’t care anymore, fuck propriety, she let her mind flood with every repressed desire, every fantasy. Vivid images of her masters head buried between her trembling thighs.Their forms intertwined, his hands diligently exploring her body, her fingers entwined in his pitch black hair. She knew he could see every last debouched scene through the mental link, but she was well past caring. More and more they flashed through her mind, wicked fantasies she had kept painstakingly sealed deep within her. She wanted his touch. She wanted grind her body against his and feel every inch of him beneath her. She wanted to see what he looked like undone, not by bloodlust or the madness of battle, but by her. Seras wanted the friction of their lust to warm their cold immortal bodies till they burned.

“Greedy” Alucards satisfied response echoed down the bond.

Seras felt his hands move to her ass. She could feel the slick evidence of his touch on the fingers of his right hand. His grip sent a maddening lust coiling up her spine. The back of her neck and base of her spine flushed with sensation. She felt his thumbs spread her, exposing her wanton core. Anticipation had her body drawn taught, arched onto her toes, thighs trembling, fingernails digging into the wallpaper. Seras felt something slick against her, something that was definitely not his cock. Seras squeaked at the realization, just as Alucards tongue plunged into her tight passage. The same inhumanly long dexterous tongue that had lapped away the last drops of her blood that fateful night now writhed within her, and Seras was having an increasingly difficult time maintaining rationality. Her body cried out for more, straining against the restraints of the wall and her masters unwavering grip. She was so close. She felt Alucards hands move. Slowly and deliberately they shifted from their place on her ass forward to wrap around her hips. His fingers pressed into the juncture between her thighs and low abdomen. He had trapped her hips, what little movement she had managed before then stilled by his dominant hold. All Seras could do was wait for her masters final blow. His tongue moved within her with new intensity massaging tirelessly against her g-spot. She tightened, through the haze of pleasure Seras became faintly aware of her masters lip resting against her clit. Alucard let out low hum, nearly a growl. The vibrations sent Seras over the edge, she climaxed hard, muscles spasming at the release. 

In the afterglow her body became warm and light. Knees weak, she melted into that hot inky abyss. Without realizing it she collapsed forward through the wall, and fell to her knees. The throbbing pulse and lingering wetness between her thighs, was the telling evidence of what had just transpired between Seras and her master.

After some time Seras abruptly stiffened “my boots!” a sudden horrible realization later “MY KNICKERS!” 


End file.
